Memories
by messersmontana
Summary: It's Lucy's first day of Preschool and Lindsay is remembering the last four years with Danny and Lucy


Memories

I wrote this story one night as it came to me. I haven't been watching CSI NY lately because it was getting too hard to watch without Jess. I did happen to watch the season finale and if they kill Danny, Lindsay, or Lucy off...I will never watch it again.

It's Lucy's first day of Preschool and Lindsay is remembering the last four years with Danny and Lucy. Boy, does time really fly. This is not a cannon story, and I refuse to acknowledge Jessica Angell's death.

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

Lindsay sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Today was Lucy's first day of school. She and Danny had just dropped her off at her preschool class, then Danny had dropped Lindsay off at home before going to work. She was glad that today was her day off, cause she didn't think she could concentrate on her job in her current mood.

It seemed like only yesterday that she found out that she was pregnant with Lucy, and now her little girl was going to school. The three Messer's have been through an interesting four years. From the way that Danny found out that Lindsay was pregnant to Jessica Angel's attempted murder and Danny getting shot just after Lucy was born.

Lindsay had started working part time at first after Lucy was born, but then went back full time after Danny had been shot. They thought he might never walk again, but then he proved the doctor's all wrong and he was back to normal. He'd almost become addicted to the pain medication that he was taking, but beat that too. He was now stronger mentally and physically than he had been before the shooting.

Lucy has grown to be a very bright and active little girl, who was loved by more than just her parents. Her Godparents, Mac and Stella spoiled her and treated her like a princess. Don and Jess offered to babysit her all the time, and also spoiled her. And the rest of the team never left her out when team night was at their house.

All holidays seemed to always be at Lindsay and Danny's house, maybe because they had the larger house. But the team always came to help decorate and take the decorations down every holiday. They'd all become a lot closer since Lucy had been born.

Lindsay remembered Lucy's first Easter with a smile on her face. Danny, Mac, and Don had argued on who was going to carry Lucy around to help her hunt for the eggs, and while they were arguing, Adam had picked her up and helped her find the eggs. It had been funny to see the expressions on the other three's faces when they realized that all of the eggs had been found and they missed it all. Danny had made Adam hide all of the eggs again and this time he let Mac hold her, while he and Don showed her where all the eggs were.

And her first Christmas had been the best. Everyone helped her open her gifts from them and took pictures of the whole thing. Then while everyone was talking to each other about what the best gift was, she had climbed into one of the boxes and played with it. The laughter went on into the night.

Now Lucy was four years old and going to preschool. Her baby was growing up too fast and she missed the baby she had been. Maybe she needed to have another baby. Lucy had been asking her if she was going to be a big sister someday, and Lindsay didn't know what to tell her. Maybe she could talk to Danny tonight and see what he thought about another baby. She smiled at the thought of being pregnant again, it had been a really good feeling for her.

Lindsay loved her family and even if there was no new baby in their future, it wouldn't change the love she had for Danny or Lucy, or even their extended family made up of their teammates. The Messer's were lucky indeed to have that extended family. Mac and Stella were kind of like the parents who watched over them all. Don, Jess, Hawkes, Adam, and Kendall were like the siblings to Danny and Lindsay, and Lucy was the niece that everyone spoiled.

Lindsay looked up at the clock to realize that Lucy would be getting out of school in half an hour. Danny should be there soon to pick her up to go and get their little girl. The morning had gone by faster than she had expected. She had gone from melancholy to happy in a short time. The memories of Lucy's first four years had reminded her how much the little girl meant to them all. She was the center of their world and she made them all better people. She got up off of the sofa and went to wait for Danny to pick her up, so that they could bring their little girl home from her very first day of school.

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

I hope that you liked this story, it's been going through my head for a while and needed to be put on paper. It might be a little out of character, but it's my story and I'm sticking to it. Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
